


Reunion

by madamezuki



Series: The Smoke Demons Saga [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cut Scene, F/M, For funsies, Sex, between chapters 97 and 98 of with or without you, kataang married sex, set in the smoke demons saga, smutty smut smut, the smoke demons saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamezuki/pseuds/madamezuki
Summary: Aang and Katara reunite after far too long apart, amidst the turmoil and danger of a plot to destroy the Fire Nation.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), kataang
Series: The Smoke Demons Saga [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/339349
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> If you're lost, read Chapter 97 of With Or Without You. I wanted a nice (sexy) Kataang reunion but didn't want to put it in the main story. So they get their own one-shot. Because sometimes you just need some married Kataang smut to brighten your day.
> 
> Katara is 24.  
> Aang is 22.

“Did she eat? Is she okay?” Zuko asked in a rush as soon as Katara and Aang entered his suite. His eyes were wide, the dark shadows beneath them even deeper than they had been this morning. She reached out, touching his shoulder. Momo was perched on his other shoulder, watching them curiously, nibbling on a peach.

They had left Momo with Zuko while they'd gone to make Suki dinner; he'd been asleep in Zuko's lap and didn't look like he wanted to be disturbed. The winged lemur had gotten fat and lazy in his old age and slept most of the time.

“She's fine, Zuko. We got her to eat. She's resting now,” Katara said. “I think that's what she needed.”

Zuko let out a breath, all of the tension sagging out of his body at once for a moment, relief spreading on his features. He rubbed at his face for a moment. “No, what she needs is for me to march to the healing ward, pick her up, and carry her back here, where she belongs. But I can't do that, can I?”

“Zuko...” Katara started, glancing at Aang, standing behind her near the door to Zuko's suite. “She... She asked about you.”

Zuko stilled, his hand dropping away. “She did?” His heart was in his eyes as he looked between them. “What did you say?”

“I told her the truth,” Katara said. “I told her you were heartbroken without her. And that you were looking for answers.”

Zuko's eyes widened. “You did? What... What did she do?”

“She said you needed to believe her, Zuko. That's all. You're right. She's scared about something. Really scared.”

“Could you tell if she was lying?”

Aang shook his head. “I'm not Toph. I can't tell truth from lies like that. But I know her, Zuko. She loves you very much. She's really...” Aang glanced at her and the back at Zuko, hesitating.

“What?” he prompted. Katara reached out, touching his hand again.

“You need to end this, Zuko. And I don't think you can tell her what you're doing. She's already upset, and if she knows you didn't believe her, I... I don't know how she'll react. We just need to end this.”

Zuko's face fell. “I'm trying, Katara. I swear.”

“I know you are. And I know you're not going to be any help to her if you don't get some rest. You're still hungover. You can't do anything more tonight. She's resting. You need to rest too.”

“So do you. Both of you. Aang, you've been traveling all night and all day. And Katara, you were up all night with my stupid drunk ass. Both of you, get some rest. Thank you for everything.”

“I'll make sure she eats from now on,” Katara said. “She's just really scared.” She realized that was a mistake to say, as Zuko's face crumpled again, pain etched across his scarred features. She squeezed his hand. “We're going to stop this, okay? Just get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll go at the Grand Sage again.”

“With a sword if I have to,” Zuko said through his teeth and then clasped Aang's wrist. “Thank you. The both of you. I don't know what I'd do without you. Or the Warriors.”

“Just get some rest,” Aang said heavily.

They left Zuko in his suite, and something told Katara that Zuko wouldn't be able to find the rest he sorely needed. She knew that look in his eyes; he was too worried about Suki to do anything but pace his suite all night. He'd probably only sleep when his body gave out on him.

Sadness and worry rolled through her as she and Aang walked hand in hand toward the suite where she'd been staying. When they entered the room, Aang let out a breath, relief spreading on his features too. She turned to him with a questioning look on her face.

“Are you okay?”

Aang shook his head. “There's something... There's a weird tension in the palace. Can you feel it?”

She knew exactly what he was talking about, and nodded. “I felt that too when I first arrived. I don't like this. I don't trust the guards.”

“I don't either,” Aang said, wrapping her up in his strong arms and pulling her against his chest. “And I really don't like you being here.”

“I can handle myself,” she said, tilting her head back and staring into his warm hazel eyes. He looked down at her, a small smile slanting his lips. He'd started to grow out his beard, and his chin was blue with stubble. She liked the look of it, the way it grazed her as she kissed him.

“I know you can. Even against handsy guards,” he said seriously, putting a finger beneath her chin as he searched her face. “He really didn't hurt you, did he?”

“No. I elbowed him in the face.”

“That's my girl,” he said and then kissed her, softly. Gently. She lingered, her arms sliding around his neck, lifting herself up against his length.

Aang kissed her back with interest, pulling her up off of her feet. He loved doing that to her, lifting her against him until she was draped around his neck. She was pretty sure he just loved being taller than her, after being shorter than her for the first two years of their relationship. She could barely remember what that was like now. That had been so long ago...

But he was still the same person he'd been then. Kind. Warm. Funny. Wonderful.

And hers.

She felt her heart swelling as Aang kissed her, some tight knot in her chest unloosening. She always breathed easier when Aang was with her. She worried about him a lot. She knew that he could handle himself—just as he knew that she could too—but she worried anyway.

Aang lowered her back to the ground, breaking the kiss with a little trembling breath against her open lips. His nose slid against hers, his arms still around her. She caressed the back of his neck, raising goosebumps on his skin.

“I missed you so much...”

“You know the solution to that, don't you?”

“Oh?”

“Never leave me again,” she said with a teasing smile. Aang returned her expression, biting down on his bottom lip.

“As you wish,” he said, though they both knew that was impossible. His work took him all over the world. She traveled with him a lot, but she had her work too, and Aang didn't like to take her from it. They made it work, but sometimes he was gone longer than either one of them wished. Like this last trip.

But he was here now, when she had needed him more than anything, and that was all that mattered.

“I missed you too,” he said. “I just wanted to come home, the whole time I was gone. I just wanted you, Katara.”

“I wanted you too,” she said, and then felt guilt rising in her for a moment, thinking of what Suki and Zuko were going through. “Aang... Maybe we shouldn't... Zuko and Suki... I feel bad...”

Aang pulled back, studying her face for a long moment. He caressed her hair and then smiled softly. “We'll do whatever you want, Katara. You know it's always enough to just sleep beside you. When this is all over...”

She felt a rush of desire go through her at that, some desperate need rising like a cresting wave and her guilt over what the others were going through faded with a hot spark. She knew exactly how much Aang wanted her because she felt the same way about him. The fact that he had even suggested holding back, because of her worries made her heart fill to bursting.

She could no more resist him than she could stop breathing.

“But I need you,” she said, and that was all Aang needed to hear. He groaned, his mouth slamming to hers as he pulled her up against him again.

Her arms tightened around her husband's neck, pulling herself up, desperate for him. He didn't disappoint her, picking her up again, his arms scooping up under her legs. He carried her into the bedroom of the suite and gently laid her down on the bed, lighting the candles in the room with a wave of his hand.

“Aang...”

His mouth was on hers again, kissing whatever she was going to say from her lips. She didn't mind, not when he put his knees on the bed, pushing her back, covering her body with his own. His weight wasn't crushing. It was perfect, keeping her there beneath him. Safe and warm and loved.

His hands stroked her face, and then up and down her sides as she opened her legs, pulling him down between her thighs. His kisses were sweet, tender, and sinful at the same time. She was always dizzy when she kissed him; it was like standing on a mountain, right on the edge of a cliff with a long drop... It didn't scare her though. It thrilled her.

He always thrilled her.

Aang groaned, pressing her down into the bed for several breath-stealing kisses, his mouth working hard against hers, his tongue flicking along hers. She returned his kiss with interest, her hands tugging at the shirt tucked into his orange pants. He pulled back just long enough to rip the whole thing over his head, tossing it aside.

Then he kissed her again, his hand on her thigh, pushing her open to him even more. And he pressed in, right against the cleft of her body. Right where she wanted him most. He was hard for her already.

Her head went back against the bed, her long, dark hair splayed out on the covers as Aang got his hand up beneath the hem of her blue shirt. She liked the feel of his hands on her, hot and reverent, worshiping her with his nimble, caressing fingers.

She breathed out, her hands on his bare shoulders, her thighs tight on his hips, lifting into him with a grinding rub that she knew would drive them both crazy. Aang's mouth landed on her exposed throat, right above the ribbon of her mother's necklace, nipping and nibbling, and then tasting her with the flat of his tongue.

“Take my clothes off,” she said, her voice tortured by longing. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, his hands on her hot body. She wanted to feel him inside of her.

“Yes,” Aang breathed, lifting his mouth from her neck. He sat back, and she sat up, and together they both undid her clothing, yanking her long, fur-trimmed tunic shirt over her head. He tossed it aside and then undid her breast wrappings. He was an expert at it, getting the whole thing undone in two seconds flat. He tossed the wrappings off of the bed and looked up at her.

Their eyes met, sizzling hot, for one long moment. She could see heat in his cheeks, a rising flush on his skin that crept up his neck. His lips were open, his eyes blown wide. She wondered how she looked to him.

Probably just as aroused.

“Katara...” he groaned, and then he grasped her, lifting her to her knees so that she was straddling him, his mouth slamming to the center of her chest, between her breasts. She clasped his tattooed head to her chest, shivering at the hot need quaking through her as he dragged his mouth along her breasts. When he gathered one brown nipple in his mouth, all she could do was moan.

His hands tugged on the sides of her pants, letting go of her nipple with a hard pant. Katara grasped her pants too, and together they managed to get them, and her boots off of her. That ended with her lying on the bed beneath him, kissing him again, lifting into him, her hands down the front of his pants.

She caressed his length, excitement coursing through her veins as he filled her palm, his hips pulsing into the steady pump of her fingers.

“I want to taste you,” he whispered against lips, his eyes flashing. He landed a soft kiss on her lips, and it lingered as she stroked him from balls to tip. When he broke the kiss, shifting himself out of her grasp, and then down her body, she groaned in frustration.

She wanted him so much...needed him...

But when he pushed her legs apart, and gently kissed across her center, nuzzling at her, and then licking at her wet flesh in long strokes, opening her up to him, all she could do was arch into him.

“Aang...!”

Her hand landed on his head, caressing over the smooth skin, watching the arrow on his head as it moved back and forth between her legs. She loved watching him loving her with his mouth. He always took his time, making sure she enjoying herself. She knew he enjoyed it too; he often woke her up with his head between her legs, taking her to the edge before she'd even awoken. She loved it when he did that, loved making love to him in the glow of the rising sun...

Her hips lifted into the heat of his lapping tongue in little waves, as he slowly narrowed his focus on her clitoris, the tip of his tongue flicking against it slowly, patiently, letting her find her pleasure. It didn't take her long.

She was so keyed up, so ready for him, all he had to do was touch her and she was close to that wonderful, slick, warm precipice. Katara drew her legs up, her toes curling and her lip bitten as she watched the top of Aang's head working between her thighs. When he pressed a finger into her slick opening, she gasped, bucking into the wild heat of his mouth.

He slipped another finger inside of her, and she shivered, letting go of his head and grasping the blankets.

“Sweetie...don't stop...”

She stared up at the ceiling, panting, her hips rising and falling, sweat pooling on her skin, pleasure rushing through her in little waves as Aang took her to the brink. She teetered, gasping his name, and then...

She broke, like a wave, she broke, lifting her hips into his mouth, and shivering her way through a sweet and warm orgasm that filled her to the brim. It left her shaking, panting, sweating. Aang lifted his mouth from her throbbing flesh. He wiped at his wet chin and grinned happily at her.

She was still coming down when he sat up, unlacing the bulging front of his pants, and then shifting on the bed to shuck them and his shoes. When he climbed onto the bed and sat against the elaborately carved headboard, she twisted in place on the bed, watching him.

“Come here,” he said, and she felt a thrill go through her from head to toe. Katara rolled over onto her hands and knees on the bed, her hair falling forward across one naked shoulder, the rest clinging to her sweaty back. Aang crooked his finger at her, watching her with desire wild in his eyes.

Katara crawled across the bed toward him, letting her tongue trail up his sleek, muscular thighs. She wrapped her hand around his cock again, pumping him with steady pressure. She looked up at him, as precum spilled over her fingers.

He leaned forward, cupping her face and kissing her again, with that same reverent wonder as before. She never grew tired of the way he looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

She knew how he felt.

She loved looking at him too. He was gorgeous, every inch of him beautiful. The light that was so much a part of him shone out of his eyes, out of his smile, out of his touch, his kiss. She bathed in that light, greedily.

He belonged to the world, but he was hers in the same way that she knew that she was his.

He pulled back, and said softly, “Please make love to me, Katara.”

Desire shivered through her body again, hot and hard. She kissed him again, straddling his lap and pushing him back against the headboard. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her against his muscular chest. She positioned him at her wet entrance, and then slowly, her eyes connected with his, she sank down onto his length.

Her mouth opened on a breathy moan, as Aang hissed in a breath at the sensation. She came to rest on his thighs and his hand pressed to her stomach, holding her there for a moment, letting them both adjust.

“Love you,” he groaned, strain in his voice. She bit down on his lip and then rocked her hips back and forth, taking him just the way she needed. Just the way she knew that he needed too. He rocked with her, the headboard moving with each slow thrust of her hips.

She grasped the headboard, her back arching, sweat running down her back. Her hair clung to her, shoulders, her back, to him. He didn't seem to mind, watching her riding him, his eyes flashing with desire of his own.

“Aang... feels... uhn!” she breathed, unable to form sentences as pleasure gripped her. She was beyond words...beyond anything but the feel of him inside of her. Where he belonged. His hands spread on her hips, gripping hard. But he didn't move her, letting her set the pace, watching her take her pleasure.

One of her hands let go of the headboard, and grasped his chest, her back arching again, her head thrown back and her neck exposed. Aang bit down on her throat again, and she cried out, her hips rolling hard and fast on his.

She couldn't get enough of him.

She never wanted to stop, the pleasure building and building with a steady pressure at the base of her spine. Aang licked the sweat off of her neck, his tongue on her ear, his breath hot and hard. He was sweating too, their bodies slick, coming together with a wet friction that was too much for her to bear.

He moved his hips, arching up into her, lifting her a little. Katara gasped and clasped him to her, as he leaned away from the headboard. Her arms went around his neck, her nails digging into his shoulders. Her eyes rolled up into her head as Aang moved with her, taking her as she took him until they were panting between frantic kisses, his hands in her hair, on her hips, caressing along her back.

She was lost in the pleasure, lost in him.

And when she came, crying out in his arms, she felt like she had flown right out of her skin, right out of the bed, right out of the palace itself. And when she rushed back into herself, gasping, shivering in his arms, pleasure running wild through her body, all she could do was kiss him, breathing his name, mumbling nonsense against his lips.

Aang took her to that precipice again, letting her teeter there, and then taking her over the edge into another blistering hot orgasm that made her cry out his name, unable to stop the sound. He didn't mind, groaning as he came with her. She felt him spill inside of her with a hot, wet gush. She ground down onto his lap, taking everything he had to give her, her mouth against his ear.

Aang pressed his face to her chest, breathing hard, shaking and shivering in her arms as she did the same. She slowed the roll of her hips, coming to rest in his lap, her head buzzing for air as her breathing galloped.

She could feel Aang's mouth lazily trailing up and down her collarbone, and then up to her neck and back down again, licking the salty sweat from her skin, and nibbling at her flesh. When she caught her breath, she grasped his face, cupping his stubbled cheeks and pulling back to stare into his eyes.

“I love you,” she whispered, little aftershocks rushing through her. Aang searched her face, a smile on his lips.

“I love you too, Katara,” he said and then he kissed her. Softly. Teasingly.

Until they were both gasping for air again. He drew back and sank against the headboard, as she lifted off of him, feeling wetness trickling down her thighs. She bit her lip, looking up at him to see him blushing. He always blushed after they made love.

It was one more thing she loved about him. Her heart ached, swelling with the force of her love. She would never get tired of him, and she knew it. He excited her, loved her. He made her feel like she was the only person in the world, whenever she was in his arms.

She let out a breath, and shifted, sinking down onto the bed, her cheek resting against his chest. His arm went around her, and he stroked her hair, picking out the tangles that always formed, no matter what she did. She felt her eyes drift closed, though she wasn't tired yet.

She'd just missed this, missed him. Missed the comfort of his body against hers, the sound of his breathing beneath her ear.

They didn't say anything for a long moment, as they both came down from their sudden high. But then Aang broke the silence, his voice rumbling through his chest, making her eyes open.

“I know this must be hard for you,” he said, a hitch to his voice. She tilted her head, staring up at him, confusion on her brow. He reached up and pushed her hair out of her face. “Suki's pregnant.”

Katara frowned, resting her head back onto his chest.

“I'm fine, Aang,” she said in a brittle voice, and she knew that he'd heard it. Aang stroked her shoulder, breathing deeply, calmly. But she could feel how tense he was.

“You don't have to be fine, sweetie.”

“It'll happen for us, Aang,” she said softly. “We've only been trying for a few months. Sometimes it just takes time.”

“I know that. And you know that,” he said, touching her chin and tilted her face to stare into her eyes again. “But I know how much you want to have children. I do too. It's hard when you want something to happen, and it... It doesn't. And it doesn't help that I was away for so long. I'm sorry.”

“Not your fault. I married the Avatar. I know you being gone for long stretches of time is part of that. I knew what I was signing up for, Aang.”

But he shook his head. “I know, but I'm still sorry. When this is over... When we figure out what's going on here... We'll keep trying. I promise.”

Katara sat up and leaned into him, kissing him smoothly. Then she said, “It'll happen for us. And maybe... Maybe Zuko and Suki's child will have a friend to play with on our visits. Wouldn't that be wonderful?”

“Yes, it would,” Aang smiled, but his smile faded a moment later. “But let's just concentrate on helping Zuko, okay? And Suki... She's so afraid, Katara. I've never seen her like that. She always so... So in control, you know?”

Katara felt her happiness at being reunited with Aang fading, reality filtering back to her. She had her husband back, but poor Suki had had everything ripped away from her. Worry gnawed at her. For Suki. For Zuko. For everyone.

She thought of Sokka too, but that was a subject she wasn't ready to explore just yet. She knew that wherever her dear, maddening older brother was, he was with her, and that was not something she wanted to think about.

She had enough unpleasantness to deal with at the moment.

“We'll help her. We'll help them both. The Grand Sage is behind this, I just know it,” she said. Aang nodded.

“If he is, then we'll take him down. That Kamen jerk too. If I ever meet him I'll rip his hands off for touching you.”

She laughed, brow arching. But Aang didn't laugh. His eyes were serious, his mouth grim.

“No, you won't.”

“Katara, I'd break that man's kneecaps if I found out he hurt you at all,” he said in that grave, deep voice, and it felt like a vow. “I won't kill him, but if he hurt you... He'd pay for it. And I'd feel no remorse for it at all.”

She knew that he was telling the truth. Katara put her face back down onto his chest.

“Let's hope we don't have to find that out,” she said softly, as Aang switched one of the blankets over them, the both of them too exhausted to do much else. She was tired, her body well-loved, her heart aching, and worry twisting through her.

“Let's hope not,” he said heavily, as she settled down into his arms. “We both need some sleep before we confront anyone, I think.”

Katara didn't argue the point. Her eyelids were drooping, feeling as heavy as lead.

“I love you, sweetie,” she mumbled, as Aang's fingers stroked through her hair.

“I love you too,” he said and kissed her forehead. Then he settled in too, at ease in her arms, where he belonged.

Katara sighed into his embrace, sleep stealing over her. She felt happy and apprehensive. She had Aang back, but there was so much she had to fear. So much they didn't know.

But she knew they would figure it out.

They always did.


End file.
